regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Empires of Arcadia: Episode 06
Recap & Umma ]] Day 42 The suriving members of the party, Zai, Grub, & Didgeridoo, get back to Umma after their battle with the Trollaroo. They take a long rest. Day 49 The party meet with Minsc & Korrin who are assigned to their party. Minsc is happy to join along with his Hamster pet Boo, but Korrin is reluctant to be involved at all. The party head back into the jungle back towards Yaka. The day goes without incident. Day 55 - Return to Yaka The party get back to Yaka without incident and are greeted at the front gates by a small welcoming party of Guardians that have been expecting the party for some time, including Mina one of the high ranking guardian who used to be Zai's superior. Zai reports the deaths of Eidelon & Vahn, and tells her of the death of Anthrax. Mina brings the Rangers to the Yaka Council in the pyramid, where Didgeridoo takes is place among them. Zai repeats his report of the success at Umma to the council. The council is made up of representatives of each of the caste of the City of Yaka. The room is like an amphitheatre with the council on "the stage" of the design. Head Guardian of Yaka, Greg briefs the party on the current objectives of Yaka. The Council has designed of becoming rules of all of Arcadia East (which they just call Arcadia). There are many towns, the halflings to the far north-west in Bastian, the small island off the north coast connected by a tidal land bridge called Ayu, the wizards of Rikki, and in the swamp where the town there is rumored to still have a population called Ember's Keep. They are also told of the ruined town of Ababa on the Yangola River between Umma and Yaka. The council wishes all of these settlements under their control, and claim to want to protect them all from the Orcish Threats of the North-West. Then the party are told about the Dwarven Faction, who are said to have tunnels though the mountains, which would help avoid navigating around the many mountain ranges in Arcadia East, if the Dwarves are befriended. With the more senior Ranger team missing (on a mission to the Elven Trading post of Solyang to deliver a letter), the mission falls to the party to bring all the other towns into the fold. Grub wants to join the council, but he is told he will have to recruit all 5 towns in order to gain membership. Zai reveal the engraved bronze discs and shows them to the council. The council is unable to read it, but maybe the elves of Solyang or wizards of Rikki might be able to read it. Zai gets directions to one Dwarven Settlement near Rikki (upriver from Rikki at the mountains), Grub gets directions to a Dwarven Settlement near Solyang (living at the end of the mountain range to the south-west of Solyang lead by Flink). The party are after the Dwarfs in order to make the Dragonscale Armor. Grub and Zai argue, but eventually decide their next destination is Rikki, then the nearby dwarven settlement. The last visitor from Rikki was someone named Glenda, but that was decades ago. Day 56 & Rikki ]] The party head out into the jungle towards Rikki. Day 58 While travelling, in the late afternoon, Grub feels the static electricity in the air that indicates Electric Eel Hounds nearby. The party decide to avoid the nearby river and camp a distance inland to avoid a fight with the Eels. Day 60 The party have to cross the river, so find a spot safe to cross without being attacked. After some scouting, the party cross the river and cross to the other side. Day 61 - Arrival in Rikki The rangers reach the coast around the spot where Rikki is. After looking at the Ocean the party search for Riki. Grub finds a Toucan and speaks with it. The Toucan reveals that the wizards live underneath a bluff, along the edge of a cliff. The Toucan is paid some food by Minsc, then the bird leads the party to the bluffs above the town. Minsc pays the Toucan more food, then the bird flys away. The party look around for a secret path down to Riki, and Zai spots a wooden platform that connects to a walkway down the side of the cliff, under the bluff. A pair of a spearmen with a Wizard behind them. Zai leads the party down the path and talks with the Wizard about the Rangers being emissaries from Yaka. The Wizard is suspicious, especially of Grub since he is a Goblin. Zai is diplomatic and gains entry for the party, with the wizard thinking Grub is a servant of the party. The party are allowed down the path under the bluff to the cliffside town. :Rikki, the cliffside town, is nowhere near the might of Yaka with it's 3000 people, Rikki is a populated town of maybe 300 people. People poke their heads out of their buildings to see the arrival of the party. Rikki is built along a single "street" that runs along the edge of the cliff, with the buildings on the side away from the cliff. Many of the buildings are many rooms deep, some go in and down, there is the occasional alleyway that may "separate" some buildings (the buildings are holes in the ground so hard to separate with alleyways). When you get to the middle of the path you come to a large building carved out of the very bones of the earth itself, standing around it are a group of 3 wizards. The party notice the abundance of paper, something they have never seen before, as they enter the town. Zai asks the rest of the Rangers if he can take point in the negotiations with the Wizards, the rest of the party agree. Zai greets the 3 Wizards outside the carved building and offers some Tea. Tea is rare in Rikki, only reserved for the most important to ceremonies as it is a hard commodity to come across here. The elder wizard, Finn, accepts the offer, and has tables setup along the edge of the cliff for them all to sit along. Zai tells the wizards that they are emissaries from Yaka, and wish to bring the many towns into the fold to defend against the Orcs. Zai is told that Rikki has survived for 600 years by being isolationist, and not so interested in joining any alliances. Grub tells a joke that breaks the tension. :Grub: How to Ghosts Dress up? They wear a Character Sheet! Zai then asks Minsc to reveal the Bronze Tablets they found back in the Dragon's Cave. The wizards gasp at the sight of the tablet. Finn, the elder wizard reveals it is one of the lost ten Pharis Spellbooks, items that the people of Rikki have been searching for all their recorded history. Zai offers the "spellbook" as a gift to the wizards, with the promise of more in order to gain the friendship of Rikki, and Finn accepts. Finn gifts the party with an amulet of water breathing. Finn had that the party has to show that Yaka is truly interested in true unification, and not subjugated. Finn tells the party of the ancient capital of Arcadia East named Nekkraut, which was lost during the Breaking of Arcadia. During the Breaking of Arcadia, Nekkraut was the site of a great eruption. A mountain, scores of miles wide, rose right under the city, ruining the city. It was where the Ten Pharis Spellbooks were thought to have been kept. Ember's Keep manage to recover one of the spellbooks, but a delegation sent to recover it were slain by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Finn suspects more of the spellbooks could be found in the ruins of Nekkraut & Shelter Bay. Finn agrees to send a diplomat to Yaka, his Granddaughter Nibed. The party offer to escort here there when the come back from their business with the Dwarves to the north. Finn gives priceise directions to the Dwarven Trading post, it is 1500-2000 feet up a slope, denoted by a different color rocky outcropping. Zai asks about paper, Finn explains that paper only lasts a year in Arcadia East's climate, unless they are kept in the vaults. Zai asks for a paper map of Arcadia East. The map will take a month to produce, but Zai says they do not need great detail, so the map will only take a few days. The party are given a place to rest for the next few days. Day 62 Minsc & Grub go shopping together and end up in a mystic's shop. Bruce the guardsman who is escorting them speaks with the mystic, Sabrina. Sabrina offers a gift to each Minsc and Grub. The mystic reveals her Tarot Deck, and offers to tell their fortune as a gift. Minsc asks for his fortune to be told. First card is The Empress of Swords, and Sabrina explains that Minsc will be soon faced with a challenging choice where both options will appear equally valid, but one will take you to security/scarcity/control (Four of Pentacles) or sudden change/chaos/upheaval (Tower). Minsc has Boo his hamster choose between "Four of Pentacles" & "Tower", and Boo goes to "Four of Pentacles". Sabrina advises Minsc to take the Right path and to follow boo. Minsc mocks the reading. Grub chooises the "I ♥ Rikki" T-Shirt. Sabrina congratulates Grub on the choice, saying her love for Rikki will bring Grub glory and what she desires most. The rangers meet up then head out of town to visit the nearby dwarves while the map is being prepared in Rikki and travel along side the Thuune River. Day 63 The party as they travel though the jungle comes across some ruins that looks like an old temple. Grub notice a green dragon scale on the ground near the ruins. The party decide to avoid the ruins, but 3 green wyrmling dragons come out of the ruins and attack the party. The party defend themselves. Korrin trips one of the dragons with a arrow shot. Grub turns into a Toad and gabbles a wyrmling with her tounge, but the wyrmling breaks free. Minsc and Zai attack with their martial weapons. Minsc, with Boo's help, kills a Wyrmling. Zai & Korrin take out a Wyrmling. Grub grapples the last wyrmling and starts to swallow it and kills it. The party explore the ruins and finds the Wyrmling lair. There are broken eggs for more than 3 dragons. Grub asks a nearby squirrel and finds out that only 3 Wyrmling live here. Experience 775 exp (given out at start of next session) Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes